Divine Dragon
The Divine Dragon is one of the two main antagonists of Disc 3 in The legend of dragoon; the other is Lloyd who tends to fight with it to obtain his super power. Being the strongest of all Dragons, he is known to many as the King of Dragons. The only weapons that can defeat him are the Dragon Buster and the Dragon Block Staff Background Over 10 millennia ago, the Dragon King was sealed away by the ancient Winglies in the depths of the Mountain of the Mortal Dragon for the fear of being erased by his awesome power. About ten thousand years later, the seal of the Divine Dragon wore off, allowing the angry monster to fly off and wreak vengeance upon all he hated, including the Winglies who trapped him 10,000 years ago. Divine Dragon Released The Divine Dragon manages to break free from his binding chains, when he does he immediately makes an appearance by the Crystal palace. He then flies back to the Mountain until later. He later comes back and actually attacks the city almost completely destroying the Palace, it is then that you arrive with the Dragon Block Staff and head toward the mountain to confront the Divine Dragon. Battle with the Divine Dragon This battle is fought at the top of the Mountain of Mortal Dragon, The best strategy is stick to your strong hitters because your dragoons will be no good in this battle. Make sure you come ready with a couple of magical items and a bunch of health potions and Angel Prayers. Make sure to equip your strongest additions unless you want the fight to last for a bit. During Battle The Divine Dragon four different attacks, these attacks are listed below. Attack: The Divine Dragon swoops his claw across the field and attacks the entire party dealing moderate damage. Divine Dragon Canon: A count-down appears and at the end of the countdown the Divine Dragon will charge up energy through his giant eye, and releases this energy in a powerful blast through the canon on his back, this attack hits two party members(all three, if he targets Dart) and does major damage. This attack can be disabled if you switch targets and attack the canon directly, ultimately destroying the cannon. Divine Dragon Ball: The Divine Dragon flies up in the air and and opens his chest where he shoots many energy balls at the party dealing major damage. This attack can be disabled if you switch targets and attack the chest directly, ultimately destroying the ball. Random Magic: The Divine Dragon shakes his neck calling up a random poweful magic. Death and Spirit Appears After defeated by the new dragoons using the Dragon Block Staff. Divine Dragon eye was struck by Lloyd and then the spirit of the dragon materialized. Lloyd is the first one to receive the spirit of the Divine Dragon but unable to use it. Possibly because he is not the chosen one to use it. Lloyd will hold the spirit without using it until the final battle. Dart Feld, the Chosen One In the end of chapter 4, Lloyd appears once more still holding but not using the spirit. He then confronts Melbu Frahma accompanied by Dart, his attacks does give Melbu some trouble but then after being struck by a beam, Lloyd fell and dying. Then he give the spirit of the Divine Dragon along with Dragon Buster. When near Dart, the spirit glows brightly to him then Lloyd and Dart realized that the spirit chose Dart. Dart then accepts the spirit and use it's deadly power to destroy the God of Destruction. Unlike his previous Spirit, Dart is able to awaken and use the Divine Dragon Spirit to turn him to Dragoon on his own. The most possible chance is Divine Dragon sees Dart as the Chosen One to use the spirit. And for Dart himself, Divine Dragon Spirit is his true Dragoon Spirit. Which implies that Dart is the ultimate lifeform and the strongest being in the world. Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Boss Category:Special monsters